


Just some memories of Mail Jeevas

by orphan_stories



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Wammy House, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_stories/pseuds/orphan_stories
Summary: So here we have a brief summary of MM life from the beggining of their relation on. Matt's POV. I swear it's cute! EnjoySorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Thank you for reading! <3





	Just some memories of Mail Jeevas

I’m not good at narrating stuff. In fact it has always been his domain. He used to write stories since we were little kids and I would always listen exhilarated, mesmerized by the tone of his voice and those little smiles he was sending to the audience.  
Ok, so I’m really not into story-telling or literature or at least I think so but who doesn’t like telling their own stories? Sharing their secrets with a silent diary. Or blank sheets of paper.  
Let’s start then. There would be so much I could talk about. I’m really not sure what’s important and what’s not. Alright then. I think I can start from the very beginning. And then we could move on. I arrived at Wammy’s when I was about ten years old. I’ve never really liked the outdoors or being in public or meeting ne people. After Watari had shown me the school and the kitchen and the dining room, oh, and the common room… oh, and the library, He left me on the corridor and said:  
“Now why don’t you make some friends? I need to fill your papers and then I’m going to show you your bedroom”  
With these words he disappeared. I just stood there, confused and stressed out, surrounded by kids I really wasn’t interested in, I really didn’t want to know. Despite that I took a few steps with every intention of actually talking to somebody, till I spotted her. The most beautiful I had ever seen. She was like a fury, with a grimaced face she was moving through the crowd like a storm through a corn field. I really don’t know what got into me but I grabbed her hand and she stopped. She looked at me, angry.  
“Uhm, I just wanted to… Uhm, I… I’m Matt” I spoke awkwardly. She just blinked.  
“So, uhm, what’s your name?” I asked her.  
“ Mello” she answered, irritated.  
“Oh, Mello? That’s an…unusual name for a girl”  
I tried my best to be as polite as I could but, apparently, I was doing a poor job.  
Smack! Her fist met my face. I stared at her, confused.  
“Hey! I meant it in a good way!”  
“ I. Am. Not. A GIRL!” Mello answered, emphasizing each word.  
“ You’re not?”  
“No, I’m not, you idiot!”  
“I’m sorry then…”  
“Apology accepted. Now get the fuck out of my way” Mello said and run into the crowd.  
Wow, I thought. And in that moment I knew I had met the love of my life. He was a boy and I really was into girls but I didn’t care. I knew I was in love.  
It was a couple of hours later.  
“ I’m really sorry, Matt. It took me longer than I thought it would. We should probably be heading to your bedroom right now. Have you made any friends?” Watari asked me in his most polite manner.  
“Well… I met one boy…”  
“Great. I hope you can spend time with him after dinner. Now let me show you your room.” He said and led me through the corridor, up the stairs, through the hall and after a while we stood before a closed door. Watari knocked on it.  
“Come in” I heard a voice.  
We entered the room and I really almost choked. My love was sitting on a bed with a book on his lap. Mello was going to be my roommate. Could life get any better?  
“Oh, for God’s sake” he said quietly.  
“Mello, please meet Matt. Matt, Mello is going to be your roommate. He might seem a little hot-tempered to you sometimes but he’s one of the smartest kids”  
“Uhm, well… We have already met. In the corridor”  
“Oh, you did? Wonderful. Matt, Roger will get your suitcases in no time. Why don’t you talk to Mello? He can tell you about this place. He’s been here for over four years now. I need to get back to work but I’m going to check on you in the evening”  
“Yes, sir” I answered simply.  
“Alright. Have a good time kids. Mello, be nice” he waved us goodbye and walked away.  
I don’t really remember our conversation that time. I was too overwhelmed by the goldness of his hair, by his little, white, pearl-like teeth, by his small hands and little bare feet. He told me something about how he didn’t like to be distracted, how he had an important job to do there and if I didn’t disturb him, we could get along. Then he buried his nose in his book and that was it.  
The first months were hard. He would punch me or shout at me for the slightest reason. Sometimes I would punch him back and then the real fight would begin but if I did that, it was only to feel that smooth skin with my palms, to touch this little body. We would argue quite often and then make it up again. And then one night he couldn’t sleep. It was about a year later. I was playing a video game and I heard him say:  
“Matty, come here”  
My heart started to pound like crazy. Did he really mean it? I stood up and walked to his bed.  
“Do you mean it?” I asked shyly.  
“Yes, I’ve just said so, haven’t I?” He seemed a little put-off. I crawled under his sheet and asked:  
“Now what?”  
“Spoon me” he ordered and I obliged.  
“Did you have a bad dream?”  
“Yes” he answered. I squeezed his tiny body and hid my nose in his fruit-scented hair. God, it was so silky and soft. I started humming an old song in Yiddish my mother used to sing to me. He fell asleep.  
It became a routine. He would ask me to come or lay onto my bed himself and I would cuddle him to sleep. We never talked about it but I knew he liked it and it made him feel safe. Sometimes he would take my hand and play with my fingers before closing his eyes. And I would hug him tighter and hum straight into his ear.  
And then came the night when my feelings for him evolved. I woke up hard and my head was full of thoughts of him. I instinctively put my hand between my legs and began to stroke myself. He shifted in his bed and I saw an exposed stripe of skin of his underbelly and right hip. I wanted to lay my hands on it so much. Instead I could only stroke myself faster, harder and think of what I wanted to do to him. You might think I was horny enough to think of the wildest, craziest things possible but you would be wrong. That time I was still an innocent creature. I wanted to bury my nose in his hair and inhale the fruit scent of his shampoo. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I wanted to touch that silky skin of his. I wanted to sing a lullaby into his ear, quietly, to calm him down when he wakes up after a bed dream and squeeze his body tight. I wanted to kiss him. I touched myself thinking of this stuff, desperately wanting to touch that moon-lit skin. Then I came and cried out his name quietly.  
The morning after something changed in me. My body became extremely sensitive to every stimulus. I wanted to touch and to be touched. He brushed my hair like I asked him to and I felt shivers down my spine when his little fingers tangled in the red strands of my hair, when they lightly touched the skin of my head and neck. He went down for breakfast and I went under the shower. I became totally aware of my body and ran my hand along my torso thinking of those little fingers in my hair.  
After some time I noticed that there was something different about him as well. He would get pensive more often, with his eyes stuck on a point outside the window. He took even better care of his hair, his face and the way he looked in general. He became nicer to me, I would not hear him shout at me anymore and the tone of his voice turned softer, more delicate.  
One night I was playing a game really long, I was really into it and didn’t feel like going to bed. I wasn’t paying attention to him that time, I was too fixated on the game. But that changed when I heard a quiet moan escape his mouth. I looked at him. His bedding was all messed up, his T-shirt tugged half-way up his belly, his head tilted and hair splayed around his face like a halo. He shifted a bit and moaned again. I put my game aside and moved closer to his bed.  
“Mel?” I asked quietly, afraid that he was having a nightmare again. He didn’t respond. Instead I saw his fingers gently brush the skin of his tummy. His tummy was so flat and pale, I couldn’t take my eyes off it. I heard him pant. He was still asleep though. I looked down and, to my great surprise, I saw a bulge between his legs and a little stain on his underwear of what I suspect was precum.  
“ Oh God” I thought. I felt the urge to take off his shirt and kiss all along his upper body. My dearest Mello was having a wet dream? To that moment I really couldn’t imagine him having any sexual feelings. He was only focused on beating Near. And sometimes spending a little time with me, which I should consider a special blessing as he didn’t give his precious time to anyone else. But he seemed to actually have a wet dream and it turned me on like crazy. I didn’t know what to do, I wanted to touch him and kiss him and make him feel good but I didn’t want to do anything against his will. And so I was touching myself thinking of him again. I imagined that pale pink skin under the pads of my fingers, against my lips. He moaned a little louder and a light spasm took over his body. I assumed he came as I saw the stain of his boxers grow and followed him shortly after.  
The next day he didn’t talk much. He would just sit silently and stare through the window. When I started talking to him he blushed and when I hugged him at night I felt his heart pound like crazy.  
Does that sound romantic? I don’t know how about most of people but it seemed pretty romantic to me. Our bond tightened and although there was still no physical contact between us I could feel more and more intensive tension. Sexual and emotional.  
One day we were spending our free time on a flowery meadow on the outskirts of Winchester. It was pretty sunny and we lay in the shadow of a huge oak tree.  
“Matty” he started “thank you”  
“What for” I wondered aloud.  
“For always being on my side” he answered “There is nobody else that cares for me. I realize I’m not an easy person. But it seems not to discourage you. So… thank you”  
I smiled. He smiled back. And then he slowly moved his hand towards mine and brushed it with his fragile fingers. Having felt that, I took his hand and entwined it with mine. We looked into each other’s eyes for a long while. I felt warmth in my chest, butterflies in my stomach and sweet chaos in my head. I didn’t know what was going to happen next but that moment on a deserted field during one of the last days of summer in the shadow of a large tree with him by my side was just perfect.  
***  
Time went by. We were best friends turned to lovers. I must say I truly loved him. He loved me, too. I could see it in his dreamy gaze, I could hear it in his soft voice and I could feel it in the way his hand squeezed mine while falling asleep.  
You know, there is the right time for everything. I’m not sure if we waited long enough. If we had mature enough to what he had started to do. We were in our late twelves when we kissed. In our early thirteens when we first made love. I will never forget the look in his eyes, all teary, when I was inside of him. I will never forget the way he tightened his legs around my waist and the needy tone of his voice when he asked me to use him, to have him. Never before had I suspected he could be such a sensitive and sensual creature. And I obliged. I used him, had him, gave him everything he was asking for, everything I had until he reached his completion, until he closed his legs even tighter, gritted his teeth and moaned. Moaned my name out. I felt tears forcing into my eyes as I saw his eyes shut and mouth open. I cried when I came inside of him and kept crying when I collapsed on his tiny, fragile body. The body I worship till now.  
I have a feeling I’m not destined to live a long life. Not even a stable life. But I know very well I’m gonna live a happy life. Because I wasn’t wrong when I first met him in the corridor among noisy children. He truly is my one and only. I had received the greatest gift from life possible. Ok. That’s it. That’s all I wanted to say. Time to have a cigarette on the window sill. And come back to bed to hug him tight. He gets cold on nights.


End file.
